Damianos Stravos
|powers= |pet=None |bedroom=His bedroom along with his office lies in a secluded area of the Dungeon in the depths of the Prime Pillar. Although not accessible from the Dungeon, a staircase leads downwards from the Prime Pillar to a hallway formed by clockwork gears in the side, ever revolving on it's axle. The hallway leads to a door rather large room with obsidian black marble floor. Those without permission are not able to enter through the doors. With the interior of his room, just like the hallway that leads to his room, the walls are as well created from clockwork gears. The floor at the center of the room is transparent revealing a clock surrounded by clockwork gears. The wall that faces the main area of the Prime Pillar Dungeon has a circle that cuts through the clock gears. The circle is replaced by a one-sided glass that provides him with sight of the Dungeon, while those in the dungeon are unable to see into his room. |weapon images= Kusarigama.jpg|Kusarigama Chakram3.jpg|Chakram Katar.jpg|Katar Axe.jpg|Battle Axe |quote2=''"Hide nothing, for time, which sees all and hears all, exposes all."'' |file2=DamianosStravos2.jpg |file size2=160x0px |possessions=WIP |likes=WIP |dislikes=WIP |colour=Grey, Brown, WIP |music=WIP |food=WIP |animal=WIP |book=WIP |quote3=''"Time has been transformed, and we have changed; it has advanced and set us in motion; it has unveiled its face, inspiring us with bewilderment and exhilaration."'' |drink=WIP |song=WIP |movie=WIP |sport=WIP |other=WIP |skills=WIP |weapon=He has the following weapons but he tend to bring only one weapon with him at a time. The others resides in his quarters until it is in use. He wields bladed chakrams, for use as a ranged projectile or a hand to hand, a Celestial Bronze battle axe, designed for warfare in combat uses, and a katar, used by thrusting the katar's blade in the form of a punch or used for slashing. He always have by his side a Kusarigama with a Celestial Bronze chain with a sickle at the end. By swinging the chain and throwing it forward, it is able to entangle an opponent's weapon(s) or immobilizing his movement. With a quick follow up the user is able to dash forward and strike with the sickle. |strength=WIP |weakness=WIP |led=0 |been=0 |model=WIP |gender=Male |eye=Blue |hair=Brown |height=6'3 |weight=190 lbs. |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=12 |blood=O+ |voice=Baritone |marks=WIP |body=Fit |more images=WIP |one=WIP |best=WIP |worst=WIP |change=WIP |mental=WIP |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=WIP |father=Kronos |creator=None |half=Children of Kronos |full=None |other relatives=None |family album= Cronus.jpg |home=WIP |earliest=WIP |school=WIP |kiss=None |sex=None |love=None |other firsts=WIP |nicknames=WIP |native=WIP |languages=English |flaw=WIP |fears=WIP |hobbies=WIP |motto=WIP |won't=WIP |admires=WIP |influenced=WIP |compass=South |past person=WIP |current person=WIP |crisis=WIP |problems=WIP |alignment=WIP |dream=WIP |current=WIP |quote4=''"Lost time is never found again."'' |file3=DamianosStravos3.jpg |file size3=160x0px |vice=WIP |bad=WIP |sleep=Normal |quirk=WIP |attitude=WIP |talents=WIP |social=WIP |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Kronos Father Aikaterine Mother |ease=WIP |priority=WIP |past=WIP |accomplishment=WIP |secret=WIP |known=No |tragedy=WIP |wish=WIP |cheated=No |relates=WIP |strangers=WIP |lover=WIP |friends=WIP |familyp=WIP |first impression=WIP |like most=WIP |like least=WIP }} Category:Characters Category:Demititans Category:Children of Kronos Category:KMØ Category:Male Category:BC Lieutenant Category:Damianos Category:Stravos Category:Jeremy Irvine Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:6'3 Category:Heterosexual Category:Athletic Build Category:Ambidextrous Category:Baritone Category:Type O+ Category:Born Before the Common Era Category:Caucasian Category:British Category:English Category:English speaker Category:Greek speaker Category:English Accent Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power